


Gotta Hand it to You

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, hot damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's hands are oddly erotic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Hand it to You

Dan twisted his silver ring around the middle finger of his left hand as he idly hummed the tune of Peppermint Creams, watching Brian work. It was fascinating to see such concentration. Brian’s eyes flickered over to Dan, partially irritated by the way he hovered idly by and partially keeping an eye on his hands. 

Dan’s hands were always a secret topic of conversation. His fingers were bony, nearly skeleton-like. His palms should’ve been rough from all the gaming and guitar-playing, but they were smooth. There never grew cold and they always held things with great care. Everyone loved his hands for good reason. Entire Tumblr posts focused on them. 

And Brian knew that better than anyone. He was particularly fond of those hands and he found himself studying them whenever Dan held a controller or a microphone. Every time he fidgeted, his fingers became pale spiders that grabbed hold of anything they could idly play with. It was hard not to watch them as they moved.   
Brian turned in his desk chair and took hold of Dan’s hands with his own. 

“Woah,” Dan murmured, instinctively pulling away a bit. “What got into you?”

Even just holding his hands did something to Brian. He concluded that the only thing he liked seeing what those hands were capable of. He’d seen them bound together with rope, clutching sheets…it was hard to think straight. 

He brought Dan’s hands to his cheeks and nuzzled against them, letting out a low, content hum.   
Dan blushed and squirmed a bit, not sure what he could possibly do now that his hands were being held cuddle-hostage. He relaxed, though, as Brian began kissing his palms. 

“B-Bri…” Dan whined quietly, his face flushing.

He forgot how much he liked when people paid attention to his hands. Some people liked having their feet pampered. He was the small minority that really loved having his hands loved on.   
Brian happily obliged, planting soft kisses along every finger tip and knuckle. It was calming to do and it was always fun to surprise Dan with how tender he could be when he felt like it. He pressed his tongue against Dan’s thumb, which got a satisfying little moan from him. 

Dan squirmed around and only blushed darker every time he remembered that he couldn’t cover his face with his hands. He moaned quietly as Brian began sucking on each of his fingers. He could barely suppress his ecstasy and he felt himself grow close to an almost embarrassingly fast orgasm.   
Suddenly, Brian’s warm lips left Dan’s fingers. 

“What the fuck? Why’d you stop,” Dan demanded.

“Got work to do,” Brian deadpanned, turning back to his computer.

“Please more?”

Brian, being the generous man that he was, he didn’t fight the finger Dan jabbed into his cheek. He could’ve. He simply took it into his mouth and idly sucked as he worked. They could both be satisfied that way. He was more than happy to indulge Dan's kink. In fact, it was more than a delight to watch Dan squirm. Brian felt the familiar pang of sadism rise within him as he watched Dan bite down on his bottom lip and press his free hand down against the crotch his jeans. He could practically count in his head how many seconds it would take for Dan to beg for more. It would be at least three seconds. Sure enough...

"Bri...please..."

"Hm?" Brian mused, feigning innocence. 

"F-fuck..."

Brian smirked, pressing his tongue between the two fingers Dan had in his mouth. Dan let out a loud, labored sigh, groping at the ever-growing bulge in his pants with weak desperation. He gritted his teeth as Brian sucked on each of his fingers. It was almost too much to bear. 

"I-I'm gonna cum, Bri," Dan whined, sliding a hand into his tight jeans. 

"Just from having your disgusting fingers played with? You're adorable," Brian scoffed between soft, sensual kisses along Dan's palms. 

Dan shut his eyes, his cheeks hot with embarrassment as he gripped his cock with his free hand. He felt his tongue hang out of his came, fingers on the hand still against the warmth of Brian's tongue. It was sheer bliss.


End file.
